A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse sticks, and, more particularly, to a channeled mesh webbing pocket assembly for a lacrosse stick.
B. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, a traditional lacrosse stick stringing assembly configuration 10 usually comprises four longitudinal leather thong elements 12 which extend between respective apertures 22 defined in the part of a head of a lacrosse stick known as the scoop 16, and the base of the head adjacent to the part of a lacrosse head known as the stop 23. Each leather thong element 12 comprises one or more vertical slits 20 for attaching leather thong element 12 in an aperture 22 provided in scoop 16 of the head. An open weave cross lacing 14 extends transversely to interconnect leather thong elements 12 to the head frame and maintain the same in a predetermined space relation. Open weave cross lacing 14 wraps around leather thong elements 12 in certain sections, but may also extend through vertical slits provided in leather thong elements 12. The overall assembly thus forms what is referred to as a traditionally strung pocket for catching, carrying and throwing the lacrosse ball.
Another lacrosse stick stringing configuration known in the art is the mesh configuration. Rather than the longitudinal thongs and open weave lacing of the traditional lacrosse stick stringing configuration, the mesh configuration employs a mesh knitted as a continuous, uniform design of woven material (see FIG. 1B) having a plurality of openings or xe2x80x9cmesh diamondsxe2x80x9d provided therein. The mesh diamonds are xe2x80x9cuniformxe2x80x9d since the diamonds all have the same size. The mesh is peripherally coupled to the head of the lacrosse stick by a single or multiple stringing cords or other binding materials. Still another conventional stringing configuration 30, as shown in FIG. 1B, includes a central mesh portion 32 and open weave lacing 34 interconnecting mesh portion 32 to side walls 38 of the head frame.
In all conventional stringing configurations, transverse lacing 26 (in FIG. 1A), 36 (in FIG. 1B), also known as xe2x80x9cthrowstringsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cshooting strings,xe2x80x9d is further provided adjacent the scoop of the lacrosse stick head, and is interwoven among the pocket lacing and leather thongs or in between the mesh diamonds. In addition to supporting the pocket stringing, the shooting strings prevent the thrown ball from traveling too far up the pocket assembly and striking the scoop area of the head. A ball striking the scoop area causes inaccurate passing and shooting of the ball. Thus, shooting strings are intended to be the point of departure of a thrown ball, facilitating accurate passing and shooting. Players use one or more shooting strings in a variety of locations and positions in the pocket in an effort to fine-tune and adjust their pocket to suit their style of play regarding catching, cradling and throwing the ball.
Inclusion of shooting strings and thong elements in a lacrosse stick stringing configuration is time consuming and subject to varying installation methods. Furthermore, traditional shooting string and thong element materials rot, break, crack, wear out, absorb water, and stretch due to weather conditions and the constant wear and tear of catching and throwing a lacrosse ball. In addition, traditional shooting strings and longitudinal thong elements are not easy to adjust since they require loosening of knots made to hold them in place and a tedious adjustment process along the parts of the shooting string and thong that are interwoven among the pocket lacing or mesh diamonds.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to provide a lacrosse stick stringing configuration that offers, by way of its design and manufacture, a mesh lacrosse pocket which incorporates a built-in tracking channel for the lacrosse ball that is a part of the completed one-piece mesh pocket unit and therefore, does not require the addition of separate materials. Such one-piece mesh pocket units would allow for faster, less expensive pocket stringing assemblies as well as more consistent ball handling results for players.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a head for a lacrosse stick, comprising: a frame member having first and second side walls, each of the side walls having a proximal end and a distal end, the frame member further having a scoop extending between the distal ends of the side walls, and a stop extending between the proximal ends of the side walls; and an expandable mesh web for receiving the ball, the expandable mesh web being attached to the frame member and having at least two ball channel walls of varying width that extend substantially longitudinally along the length of the frame member and are generally thicker and more dense than the rest of the expandable mesh web. The base channel walls may be made from the same or different material or grade of material than the rest of the expandable mesh web.
Further in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises an expandable mesh web for use with a lacrosse stick head comprising a frame member having first and second side walls, each of the side walls having a proximal end and a distal end, the frame member further having a scoop extending between the distal ends of the side walls, and a stop extending between the proximal ends of the side walls, the expandable mesh web comprising: a portion attached to the frame member; and at least two ball channel walls of varying width that extend substantially longitudinally along the length of the frame member and are generally thicker and more dense than the rest of the expandable mesh web. The base channel walls may be made from the same or different material or grade of material than the rest of the expandable mesh web.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.